the new adventures of team natsu
by nalu fangirl
Summary: so many new things and new twists in the story there is totally going to be nalu in this maybe some gruvia just read and see I changed this to rated t because of some curse words pleas read and review
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi my name is light from this story and this is my pov enjoy.)**

Natsu is looking for a job while lucy is sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane I was sitting with lucy also waiting for natsu to pick a job. Mirajane asked lucy if she liked natsu but of course she said no and any I was dating natsu but if she did I told her "you can tell me but if you take him away from me I will kill you seven times over got it" and she said "yes I swear anyway you scare me sometimes" mirajane giggled. Gray was eavesdropping in our conversation and told natsu "i think lucy and light are going to fight over you" and natsu said " what make's you say that?" they both turn around and see me yelling at lucy "YOU WANT TO FIGHT LITTEL GIRL CAUSE I WILL ANYWAY YOU NEEDTHE PRACTICE" then mirajane encouraged lucy to fight me and she said "BRING IT ON" erza came in ever one was quiet. Natsu and gray tried to stop me and lucy to fight but it was to late. _Open gate of the lion! Loke! __OK__Loke__ I need you to but her where she belongs __Loke__ said as you wish __fire dragon roar I burned Loke into a crisp he left so lucy summoned another spirit open gate of the goat! Capricorn! I also burned the goat man so me and lucy did hand to hand combat _but erza came in and stopped us and said "it's like your girl versions of gray and natsu but lucy with different magic" natsu got me and Lucy to get calm by telling us which job he pick and it was for 20000000000 jewel me and lucy yelled like crazy and it was for …. trying to slay a dragon lucy almost said it out loud but natsu and gray stopped her because it was an s class quest just for the four of them erza was just eating cheesecake and we left quietly and packed everyone there bags to go. We met up at the train station me and natsu said "no way am I ridding that train!"but all of us spotted erza so we ran in with out thinking. We arrived when the world stopped spinning we met the person who put the flier and the dragon turned out to be a treasure dragon lucy was scared and I said "pathetic" lucy got angry and said "you want to fight me girly" but natsu and gray where a mile away know and the dragon captured us and took us to his lair.

**Know to the boy''s pov**

gray said "finally you girls shut up" natsu said "i don't have that headache anymore" they didn't her a response and turned around and didn't find the girls there. They started looking every where until they bump into erza with an angry look on her face she said "WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO!" they said "we don't know" and she said "YOU LOST THEM YOU IDIOTS HOW COULD YOU LOSE TWO LOUD GIRLS WHO ARGU ALOT" they started searching and found a cave. We entered the cave and found a dragon protecting the girls and the treasure too.

**Back to my pov**

natsu said "we will save you guys" and we said "no thanks where fine" we saw erza she said "HOW ARE YOU FINE ANYWAY I WONT LET YOU STAY YOU GUY'S ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WITH THE MASTER AND ME!" me and lucy had and evil grin on our face and said "dragon attack the intruders!" natsu erza and gray where shocked to see that we would go against them but they didn't know that me and lucy where under an evil spell by zerf.

**To natsu's pov**

_there's no way my girlfriend and my befriend can go against there own team is must be a spell It must be._ We knocked out the dragon erza furious walk towards the girls and so dose me and gray but we suddenly feel a dark energy coming from them once we reached them. Lucy said _open gate of the lion and open gate of the goat then light said fire dragon wing attack We where managed to get hurt. _But I got hold of light looked her in the eye and saw some thing different erza and gray noticed to but suddenly they disappear.

**My pov**

me and lucy disappear from there sight and all I could do was think evil things but we teamed up with the oration six we became pure evil and lucy and me finally got along.

**Back at the guild no one's pov**

erza gray and natsu stormed in but didn't greet every one and two of the team members where missing erza told master everything master was getting concerned and natsu's nose wasn't working.


	2. Chapter 2

**My pov **

"Lucy it's time to pay a little visit to the fairy tail guild"i said with an evil simile "yes it is time but you don't mind if I kill that lisanna girl do you" "i don't care at all because I am going to do the same".

**It's been three months with out Lucy or light and natsu is dating lisanna back at the guild**

lisanna was making out with natsu lisanna erza and gray where having a good time but the master was worried about light and lucy if they went to the dark side.

**My pov**

me and lucy went through the doors and every one was dead silent the master could feel dark magic energy in us and we said "where's the party where back or are you scared also where is that lisanna girl?" me and lucy said evilly Mira used take over to transform into Satan's soul erza in heaven wheel and natsu with his hands on fire. We said "now calm down we just wanted to pay a visit not to fight but if you do want to fight we are ready but we want to torturer that girl first"natsu was about to attack but I appear right behind lisanna the master came out and said "you are not like this light and lucy what is wrong with you" me and lucy said "nothing is wrong with us old man only that this little brat took my natsu for three months so we are her for the payback she owes us"erza and Mira attacked first but it was to late. _Open gate of the __goat! C__apricorn and I said dragon come down and teach these girls a lesson._Mira and erza where knocked out on the floor they turned around and didn't find us or lisanna.

**No ones pov**

natsu was angry erza and mira woke up master told them that he felt a dark magic energy in them so all of them understand but still angry.

**My pov**

cobra was my boyfriend so when we came back we hugged me and the rest of the team where smiling because we brought bait part one form the plan is complete the plan was to bring fairy tail here and kill them and there precious little lisanna. "hey what do think we should do with her while we wait" lucy asked I took out my whip and said "let make some scratch's and then make some blood appear" I said while cobra had his arm around me.

**Natsu pov**

_how could lucy and light do this well light was my girlfriend but lucy I thought she loved the guild how could she_. I was angry for what they did so all of fairy tail came after them I fallowed Lucy's and light sent and we found a dark cave but the light came on and we found lisanna tied up and light had a knife in one had and a whip in the other she said "pick a weapon knife or whip? Or maybe both if you don't choose I will kill her here and right now" erza said "... I pick whip" i was shocked but we had do do it or lisanna would die. Light said "good choice I like it because you get to see cry right in front of you" light started we heard lisanna scream in pain but we couldn't do a thing master came up and said "you are not light you are an other person where is the real light we know" out of nowhere the oration six are in front of us and so was lucy.

**My pov**

I said "operation eliminate the fairy's begin!" _what is going on why am I doing this I thought to my self _cobra could hear my thoughts and every body stopped suddenly because cobra just walked to me and gave me a pill I said "NO WAY AM I GOING TO EAT THAT!"they where surprised I said that but I use all my magic power and said "i am sorry I did this" I put a protection spell on them and did a big move that would kill me I chanted_ may the sun rise and so dose the moon but know I summon all the dragons of the earth to give me there power to defeat darkness but I will repay you by giving my life!_

**natsu pov**

"NOOOOO! light don-"the master told me "don't do it natsu or then it will get worse" I dropped to my knees and started crying but then light look at me and said.

**My pov**

I looked at natsu and said "pleas take care of the guild for me and stop fighting gray pleas promise"

a big light was coming out of me and I fainted but I could see that I saved the guild and lucy because she was crying and hugging natsu.

**No ones pov**

light crashed to the floor and everybody ran to her they saw her guild mark disappear and it slowly vanished with her body. Lucy and natsu and gray wear crying but erza just left some where she could be alone and cry. The master started shedding tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragons see's a spirit coming closer to them soon they knew what happened but because she saved the natsu dragoneel she will go back and life but this was her last chance. Light woke up and saw people crying and looking at her like seeing a dead person but soon she realized she died but they gave her one more chance. Natsu ran up to light and hugged her tightly and didn't let go until light couldn't breath Lucy and the others where still crying natsu had to hug Lucy for along time until Lucy calmed down light noticed her guild mark is not there.

(time skip at the guild)

master wanted to talk to light in privet so they both went to the masters office they closed the door right behind them.

**My pov**

master wanted to talk and I think that he's going to kick me out so I was ready. "light your not going to get kicked out if that's what you think and anyway I am proud of you your so strong so tomorrow I will choose you for the s class promotion trial" I couldn't let it in any more I screamed like a wild fan girl and the master mite be def but I came out and saw people starring at my for screaming. So then I came up to Lucy and said "come on Lucy let's fight" like normal but when lissanna came in it was like a spell was cast on every one but not me and Lucy. Then I could hear gray and natsu planning to kick me and Lucy out of the team did the they talked to lisanna and I could see her node her head team natsu walked up to us and natsu said with a grin "um...Lucy light can we talk" me and Lucy where confused "sure why not" I said. "well since lisanna came back and all we want her to join are team" Lucy said" "sure but I think this group is getting to big" gray told us "you don't get it we are kicking you two off are team" Lucy was frozen erza stepped back two feet away and so did gray and lissana. Natsu was still standing in front of me I put my arm on the table but I end up breaking it instead Lucy was crying right next to me "you son of a bitch what did we do to get kicked out explain or I will beat it out of you" lisanna came up and attacked me then Lucy said "alright if this is a fight you want lisanna then you'll get it" Lucy got canna's barrel and said "_open gate of the water barrier Aquarius she came out and said "you got me out of a beer! you are going to die" but Lucy said "so I think you don't care that little girl called you weak and ugly" know Aquarius was mad so me and Lucy did a union raid fire dragon roar with water nebula and It got lissanna she hit the wall and fainted. _Natsu was still frozen I came up too him and gave him a good knock out Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, me, Laxus, Gajeel, and cats where angry at team natsu for what they did the master came out to find team natsu knock out and lissanna but not light and Lucy water every where every body looked scared and got the day lights knocked out of them.

**Master's pov**

I saw light angry like never before and so was Lucy. Lucy the most kind person to ever join the guild including Mira. "what happen here" I said with a stern voice light got Lucy's hand and the others fallowed team natsu still knocked out and the rest of the guild terrified I shut the door to hear "I WANT TO QUIT THE GUILD" I was stunned then Lucy said "ME TOO!" Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and the cats where shocked but then they said "your going I'm going to!" "juvia wants love rival to be here so if love rival leaves juvia leaves to" Lucy started crying right before my eye's "are you all sure you want to all leave" I was sad because my children where leaving especially my grandson laxus. Tears started to flow my eye's they all said "yes where leaving because we care for are nakama but we promise to come back" I took off there marks they left my room when I was alone I cried even harder.

**Lucy's pov**

everybody heard the master crying and we came out crying out to when I say we I mean the girls the boy's tried to hold it in and team natsu stood right in front of us "what did you do to gramps that he is crying in there!" lisanna was still knocked out on the floor. We didn't say a word all we did was cry even harder then the guild was getting flooded I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I turn around and find mira with tears rolling down her face "pleas tell me your not … pleas tell me!" I said "i am but so are my real friends Mira looked at the others and cried even harder team natsu was angry for making Mira cry "Mira what's wrong what did they do to you!?" she said "i cant believe you called Lucy your nakama when you did that to them ..." everybody was silent "FROM NOW ON I HATE TEAM NATSU!" Mira cried even harder than before "Mira I want you to tell them in the next two weeks nothing more nothing less pleas do it for me for us" erza was angry and said "you made Mira go against us and now we don't know something but only Mira knows tell me or I'll beat the crap out of you Lucy!" Light stood in front of me and said "it's none of your business anyway so stay away and Mira tell them next month or then we will track any body down and you'll surfer" every thing was dead silent until the group left. Since all of us where from different teams we decide to call us team different.

**Natsu's pov**

I ran to lisanna and took her to the emergency room _why did Wendy leave with them well now they are traders but now Mira is angry at us this must be serious Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Light ,Juvia, Carla, panther lily, happy, and..Lucy. "n -natsu" I turn around to see lisanna blue eye's "lisanna are you OK" lisanna slowly leaned in and kissed me on my lips._ I was surprised then someone came in and saw me kiss lisanna I turned around to see Mira that dropped her plate I stopped kissing lisanna_ "_i thought you and Lucy where ..." then she turned into Satan soul "how dare you she grabbed my neck and threw me in the main hall where everyone can see "do you know how much pain Lucy felt to see you with an other girl" she got me again "that girl was your sister" I said "you may not have known this because your to dens but she loved you natsu and right where she left to go home and cry you kiss my sister you gonna regret you even lived" i was shocked but then erza came in and said "Mira put him down or else "if you move I will crush his head into little pieces you can see Mira cry. So erza and Mira where going to fight this was a nightmare lisanna came up to me and called to Mira "hey sis look" lisanna kissed me again. Mira was now angry she kicked lisanna to the wall she was going to finish her off but elfman then blocked it then he said "let her fall in love Mira you do not choose who to marry or who to date" lisanna was told to stay five feet away from Mira.

**My pov**

team different got a year quest so we packed are stuff any way it was going to be a year and it will also help us train in magic Lucy felt bad for us quitting the guild because of her "you didn't do a thing any way who is going to train you?" she looked at me like she didn't know "well I know the on and only team different will train you got it and so will loke he is good at hand to hand combat. Every thing was alright until dragons landed right in front of us the celestial dragon the water dragon lightning dragon the sky dragon the iron dragon the fire dragon. I was shocked to see igneel right before my eye's so was

Wendy and Gajeel but then they turned into human form "_do you know team different the leader is my daughter light_ _she is with some friends traveling we need her to train in dragon realm" _i came up "dad this is team Di-different" the dragons look at each other and nodded "hi am Elisha I am the water dragon I was told to train all of you so then you can become mixed dragon slayers" she smiled then I said "what are mixed dragon slayers?" my dad responded "you will be the most powerful dragon slayers of all the rest and I am glad to see you my dear so then we can play games" the sky dragon wackes him in the head "your suppose to be the king of the fire dragons not the most stupid dragon on earth" my dad pouted "hi am Metallicana the iron dragon can beat every dragon into a pulp" igneel and grandeenay stopped igneel said "no way are you going to ever beat me iron head" "yes I can hot head" "STOP ALL OF YOU! Hi my name is electron the lightning dragon over there is the fire dragon igneel and the girl is grandeenay" another dragon came and said "hi I am crystalline the celestial dragon I am igneels cousin" every body was frozen "well we are her to take you to dragon realm to train and we heard about what happened so we are her and we are also her for the princess of the fire dragons" the dragons stopped and looked at me "light your are the princess but right now we can see the princesses and prince's" (that means Wendy Gajeel laxus Lucy juvia and light where going to be kings and queens when grow up) wait you mean we are next in line" Lucy said "yes now let's go to show you where all of you will train" we went on each dragon then a hug portal came out of now where and the dragons took out there wings and went straight for it I hang on tight I was used to riding on igneel back but the others looked scared I laughed so hard so did igneel because the dragons where scared they would make them fall this was his chance to go super speed "dad go I now we can win this" we went so fast we looked like a shooting star. (We landed softly) who am I kidding we did flips in to air and did a victory dance until the other dragons arrived and wackes us in the head me and my dad said "hey what was that for ?" me and my dad rubbed are head and I could here the others laughing "i swear you and your father are exactly the same and I thought you where smarter but that's why we love you not igneel just you" my dad was about to blow a fuse "I AM SMARTER maybe BUT STILL" the dragon looked at my face and noticed something "what happen in you guild?" the team froze that they noticed I became angry at the guild I turned to igneel who saw me angry and he was ready to shout but "YOUR STUPID SON KICKED ME AND LUCY OUT OF THE GUILD NO BUT'S HE IS AND STUPID JACK MOTHER F*** $% $%^&#$7" igneel was frozen until I roared like an angry dragon. Igneel came up and said "that little" then he blow a fuse "! #$# %^664&" grandeenay wackes us on the head and points to Wendy who looked scared and Lucy was scared too. I stopped "sorry guy's I just hate him right now" Wendy runs and hugs me and start's crying I hug her back and start crying as well as the other girls igneel and the other men where frozen because they didn't know how to deal with girls so they pushed the girl dragons to calm them down. "let's forget about it and start training with igneel and light we choose them because of you crying it's time for pain I am sorry but you have to man up I mean girl up" I had an evil smile on my face the girls ran but I got them "that also means the boys" I said I could see there pail face.

**Lucy's pov**

I didn't light was this evil but before we could run away again we ended up in a volcano with lava every where "okay if you want to be a mixed dragon slayer prove it light said from the top igneel and stated making an avalanche I jumped up thinking that I was smart but then another bolder knocked me back down laxus of course was the first to go up then juvia I made it third juvia fourth we where not love rivals anymore Wendy and Gajeel fifth the exceeds had some trouble in there flying so came last but I looks like It wasn't over suddenly Gajeel was knocked out on the floor and so was laxus light started walking towards me so it was like a regular fight in the guild _open gate of the lion Leo!_ Loke was wearing fire proof armor but it melted I took out my wipe I got a hold of her while she was with loke but then he lost I had a tight hold on her the dragons looked amused like if she got me into a trap we both flipped together until I was tied up she took her advantage then It suddenly turn black.

**My pov **

I felt bad for knocking out my team but they proved them selves to be fire dragon slayers igneel looked at me "did you try your best or are still warming up?" I whispered "yes but in the guild I us only a little of it so don't tell them until I get serious" igneel nodded until Metallicana said "if your that strong maybe you and me could fight you mite be stronger than that idiot over there princess"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry late for the update vacation went to the big apple **

**My pov**

"NO WAY IS SHE STRONGER THAN ME" I laughed I looked around and the team woke up "hey guy's before you do anything crazy you pass the test" they stood frozen still I offered a hand but they stood up Wendy was the first to say something "I PASSED HEAR THAT CARLA I PASSED" "lower your voice child that is unladylike" Carla said I smiled I look at Lucy then I said "Lucy we need to talk in privet" we went far away "i now you loved him but now he showed you that he dose not feel the same" tears rolled down her face "why? Why did he do that it's not his fault it was Lisanna so when we come back we are taking our revenge right light" i said "yes, one that they would never forget" we went back I knew that the dragons heard but I gave I look that said don't tell any one.

**Natsu's pov**

I didn't know Lucy loved me but if she did why didn't she tell me. Lisanna I only love her like a sister so why did I let her kiss me I only love...i love Lucy more than friend and more than a sister on wait I promised Lisanna that I would marry her but I thought it was a joke no I know it was a joke I could feel people looking at me I am going to Lucy's house and say I love her not Lisanna and then we can be happy. I went to Lucy's and found a letter _I don't know who this is because I couldn't be my old team __my team betrayed me so if you are reading this I just want to tell you to tell team natsu that they just made there worst nightmare come to life I will be back and get my vengeance so be ready and if this is natsu I swear I will kill you if anything worst than that happens from Lucy of hell because I will be a living hell to team natsu and maybe the rest of the guild. _I felt my heart turn into ash I went to the guild and passed it to levy so she can read it out loud "listen up Lucy left a note it say's if you find this letter it must be someone that cares about me" she said thee hole thing but it's weird I read it different I see erza with a sword in her hand gray was trying to hold in the tears so was I. Mira came up and said "i want the guild here but not team natsu I need to tell the others first" she finished talking with them and they start crying even harder then she came up to us and said "i will tell you so when I was crying I saw her right hand and her guild mark was not there so that means she and the group that left quit the guild all because of you team natsu how do you feel about that I would just kill you six times over but no I just want you to think about what you did" she left with tears rolling down her face Lisanna felt better she came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek but I said "Lisanna where over" she had a shocked face "but I love you natsu" "Lisanna we are over" "NO! I WONT LET YOU BREAK UP WITH ME OVER THAT STUPID SLUT THAT YOU CALL A FRIEND SHE I WEAK AND UGLY AND SHE'S A SLUT HOW CAN YOU LOVE HER WHEN WE STARTED DATING YESTERDAY" I looked at her "WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU TURN INTO A CAT FORM AND THE ONLY THING THAT I COVERD IS YOUR-" Lisanna said "well I thought you loved me because you let me kiss you" "i love you like a sister not anything else but it was you who kissed me and I did not kiss you back" the guild was silent but who cares I left the guild and said to Lisanna "better watch with who your messing with because If you don't watch your back your going to know how it feels like to touch fire from hell.(BTW when light call Igneel dad there not father and daughter her real dad died and her mother and Igneel where close friends so then light saw Igneel as a father figure so that her little story back to the real story)

**light's pov  
**I felt a chill behind my back I new what that meant but we couldn't go back unless there is fairy war the team and I where getting tired for the day grandeenay came up and said "it's time for the tour of the castle" we went in and looked at the first door it was an aqua blue color I had a water drawing on it with beautiful carvings in it "this is juvia room it has a water bed a fountain and every room has a bathroom" juvia stayed to see what was in her room then the next door had lightning carvings on this one and when you touch the door you get a little shock the door was white with a mix of gold it would be awesome if it had it's own thunder cloud well next was it was gajeels and then the kitchen the indoor pool and then dragons room the biggest closet in the castle and then Lucy and finally me mine was with the door red like fire in the inside y eyes widened the inside had a bed that maybe four people could fit in and the blanket was pink (I bet I know what your thinking about the bed you pervert)i had I big dragon toy on the corner it was so cute and there was a schedule that in 5min we are going to the indoor pool I went to the closet and got in it was a magic closet so what ever you think to wear it goes on you in a flash I closed my eyes and tough of that cute swim suit I wanted to buy at that store and I rocked the look I went to the pool I saw the dragons there and half of the team before I said anything I jumped in the water juvia came and said "dose juvia look nice" I smiled "yes you do look nice" she had a big grin on her face igneel doing barbeque I think it smells good yum the other dragon are in the water or thinking who would train next.** 2 year time skip** "i can't believe my girl is leaving us again" I said "I'm only leaving for a week then I'll be back any way this is a road trip but we are walking no train" we left we where going to fairy tail cause we heard they are going in war and I miss that place **night time they arrive in magnolia and go to a hotel** "thank you" we went to our rooms it didn't surprises me because hotels are like fancy and I lived in a castle for dragons sake I was so full of energy I cant believe igneel raised me this way but I love him the girls shared a room and the boy's separate you now the same old same old _dream land LUCY! why did you do that you could of gotten killed "but I didn't" then the image changed "n-natsu" "i am glad you came back you and Lucy are safe" it changed again but this time I was in the middle of fire and I couldn't breathe It was strange I could breathe fire so why is this happening I fainted in the fire_ I woke up screaming and so where the other girls I said "why are you screaming" they asked the same thing and we all answered the same thing "i had a nightmare" "wow you did too that's weird" well while we couldn't sleep we played truth or dare Lucy's first "Lucy truth or dare" she tough about it and said "...dare" "i dare you to tell us who your crush is" she was red as a tomato "well I know we quit but I still like natsu" all the girls said "i knew it every time we mention him you become sad" we all laughed at Lucy's embarrassment then she said "i dare you to tell one of the boy's you like them" I said "challenge accepted" I pumped my fist in the air then we all started to slowly fall asleep on the floor when we woke up the boy's where there I screamed they said "where you girls drunk last night because you are sleeping on the floor" I said "we had a nightmare okay any way laxus I like you as a brother" "i like you to as a sister" Lucy said "wait I didn't mean it that way" "well to bad I said it I win hahaha" we left our break fast was a huge pancake It was the best thing I have ever ate we walked until we found the guild do war with out us but we had a jacket that looked like a robe so no one could see us the war stopped for a few sec to see who we where I was in the back.

**Lucy's pov**

we where about to attack until light said "no let me have a good crack at this I want to enjoy this" she equipped into the most useless sword she owned it was called sword of the universe well It was weak to us but not to fairy tail or any guild we did a line for her to walk through she jumped on the machine and sliced it in one hit then every one in that thing had to run away I was ashamed I though that I was going to be a challenge but maybe not we where planing to visit later but light landed right in front of us erza said "thank you for your help but who are you?"light gave the signal and we took off our hoods every one in the guild gasped "miss us I hope you guy's did" we smirked Mira came and gave us a big hug but when she finished she turned into Satan soul light equipped and the team became serious light said "you told them when It wasn't time but you did it any way" then we went back to normal "hey let's have a party for our return and for the end of fairy war" I said with a smile the guild began screaming but the good way the only people I saw with a shock problem was team natsu with Lisanna I came up to them and said "you guy's are so mean you don't even say hi to your old team mate" light came right behind I hugged erza and she said "i am sorry I let natsu kick you two out of the team pleas hit" I had a sad face but light said "the past is in the past erza but I would be glad to give punishment" I looked at her so the erza braised herself and light hugged her "know where is the pink haired boy?" then natsu appeared right before my eyes I ran to him and gave him a hug I couldn't hold it any longer he said "i am sorry Lucy but I wanted to tell you something that I have been waiting for to tell you" he got my hand and took me to the back of the guild but I heard the guild go to the window to listen what he was going to tell me then he said "Lucy I love you but I want to know do you love me too?" I said "um...yes I love you too natsu" kissed him but slowly he was taking the lead it was a soft passionate kiss we stopped and I held his hand and I said "i have never forgotten about you" we walked in the guild that where looking the other way to pretend they did not see a thing I said "drop the act I know you guy's saw me and natsu are now a couple" Mira screamed "yes finally I love you guy's this finally happened I laughed I was getting dark then natsu whisperer something in my ear "i know you don't have any where to go so come with me" I fallowed him we where at his house a I was surprised to see It was clean "he said don't worry happy is spending time with erza to night"(i bet you know what I am thinking you perv but what ever I am a perv to but not too much)i wanted to kiss natsu again I just wanted to feel the spark again and it was like he read my mind he kissed me but a bit with more pressure my legs rapped around his waist he lifted me up walking towards the bed while still kissing me when we arrived to our destination I was on the bed (ha I knew it you perv I bet some of you are like get on with it I want to read the good part well her you go)the next thing I knew I was naked but I was still wearing my undergarments and so was natsu his tongue was playing with mine that's when it happened and you know what I mean they had sex ha I bet you blushed by the word.** In the morning **I woke up to see natsu was still sleeping but naked and so was I quickly went to the bathroom with a towel I did not walk across the room naked never then I noticed something on my arm it was like a tattoo of fire on my arm a first I tough something totally stupid but then I tough of dragons like all that stuff so on his arm would be fire a key or a crown I just filed the tub and relaxed when I came out natsu was up and cooking I mean cooking is this a dream he said "good morning sunshine I looked at his arm and the thing was fire just like mine when he finished I he looked at my arm and said "you got that two how weird" we ate and went to the guild light looked at me then she looked serious

**light pov**

I can't believe Lucy did it she marked her mate and I look at the other dragon slayers and they did the same expression Lucy came over to me then the team all fell to the ground I was the only one capable to still stand it was darkness he came in and said "your coming with me" I said "why" "why because Lucy did something no other dragon has done in thousand of years so since she did it know every dragon slayer has to do it except natsu and Lucy all of you are going on a dragon mating quest" I was shocked but then I see rouge and sting in his grip I said "no we just came where not just go up and leave" he said "well say thanks to Lucy she was the one how did what has not been done in years" I came right up his face we where just to inches apart I could see him blush I said "you also want to find your mate" I turned around I was thinking witch mate would soot me sting rogue laxus gajeel and darkness. (btw that is agnalogia son same age as light I just call him darkness that for no dam reason)erza was blushing and she said "this is not make out day that is tomorrow" I stood frozen then Lucy and natsu came up there like inseparable now she said "so who's going to be your mate" since I was like erza that is straight forward I pointed to darkness and said "darkness you will be my mate" the boy's said "WHAT!" his face was dark red and then I said "Wendy your with romeo" Carla said "oh no she to young" I came up to her scared face and I said "she is never to young anyway it's the way of life kitty cat" the guild gasped and then I said "the rest of you find your mate's" almost all of the dragon slayer boy's came and said "will you be my mate" Lucy had an angry face then darkness came in and said "to late she got me so good bye" I looked at him I told him to come with me out side we where in front of the guild I said "why did you do that you don't even know me" "i do know you but not the rest I just want to know you better" we went back inside I just sat down by the bar will every one wondering what happened and the dragon slayers are looking for there mate then Mira gave me a hole bottle of booze then me and cana got drunk but then we shoved a bottle in juvia and Lucy and erza but this time instead of killing the boy's it was me vs erza first we hugged and then we equipped I got my weakest sword boom a the sword knocked out of erza's hand then it disappear I let go of my sword and then a started hugging her darkness separated me from her and said "who tough you could get like this when drunk" then I kicked him where the sun dose not shine then natsu got me still but then I kicked him and then I kicked every boy in the guild even romeo evergreen said "now who's the man elfman" Lucy tackled me to the ground but I flipped her over then erza came boom I knocked her out the Mira came Satan soul boom I knocked her out too but then cana and me saw a barrel of booze we ran racing to it but cana got it first because someone stopped and before thinking a gave them a kick right in the face I sat next to cana drinking a barrel of booze then the guild surrounded us they said "where not here to hurt you we just want to get that barrel" I growled at them they stood in shock I went back to my drink. Darkness took it quickly and I was about to pounce til erza tackled me to the ground with heavy armor "let me go I want my barrel" they all said "no!" Lucy said "no more barrel" I felt my eyes glow red when she said that I got erza's armor and broke it into pieces I went straight to Lucy natsu blocked my way with one touch he went flying I was face to face with Lucy then I heard something in my head say _stay calm light it's me igneel just stay calm go rest listen to your friends _I stopped myself from hurting her I left the guild to go to the hotel when I arrived I fell into deep sleep.

**Lucy's pov**

I didn't know how she could stop herself that was strange I saw darkness now he knows how she is sometimes I went close to him to tell him "she I sometimes like that so don't worry" he nodded his head there was cake we cut it but I was sad I didn't see the goofy girl that I wanted to see natsu was there to cheer me up "Lucy become happy you and me are together for ever and I mean it so don't be sad she just need's to cool off" I nodded darkness was a good guy he became part of the guild and he was almost exactly like light he was nice but then I went to natsu who was talking to elfman about natsu not being manly to kiss me in front of the guild then I heard natsu say ok I will prove it he came up to me and kissed me right in front of every one it was a fast hard passionate kiss and I liked it. Mira took a camera and took a picture he let go of me and then said "let me see the picture" he looked at it then blushed maybe he did not realize that he kissed me in front of the guild. Then I went to look at it was the most cute pic I have ever seen I told Mira to give me a copy she nodded the doors open it was light but then she got close to me and she told me "we have to go to where igneel is he said the guild was in danger" I looked at her "but-" "no buts we have to go but we have to take sting and rouge it's very important you and natsu will each other again but we have to go know" the dragon slayers heard us the team left except me I went to him I hugged natsu then kissed him then I turned around and left the guild doors **they arrive with the dragons in human form the only part natsu didn't her was about ****Igneel**** okay back to the story "**is something wrong" I asked they nodded "there is another world out there where there is no magic but there is an academy called fairy academy and there in danger but when you go through the portal time stop's here and that academy will be in danger so if that place get's destroyed so dose the guild here they opened the portal "know when you go in there you guy's will be step brothers and sisters but not sting and rouge just you team different and your going to meet the people from your guild but they wont know you so good luck" they throw us in the portal and we arrive I am in a queen like bed I see a pink bunny right next to me and it was so cute but in the sunlight the hair becomes white weird I came out of the room that say's Lucy's room and the next room across of mine say's light's room I went in to see light with the same expression I had when I found out this was going to be our rooms the hole team went down stairs to see the dragons here but not Igneel right natsu and Igneel father and son of course they told us everything so I went to the closet I change into a a tank top and some skinny jeans juvia wore a light blue dress Wendy wore a mini skirt and a I am happy shirt but light wore a shirt and a mini skirt with some fabulous boots. The boy's with there style but we all wore a hood that covered all our body like a robe we went through the entrance I could hear whispers when they look at us light was in the middle but people cant see our faces we kept on walking until we all bump into the most popular group in school levy natsu erza jellal gray cana Mira Lisanna and others. We where about to say something but light put her arm on us to say don't say a word we just kept on walking we where like the only ones to have magic we had the same classes together until something bad had to happen when we choose our seats a girl named angel came up t light and said "that's my seat ugly" light said "what makes you so sure this is you seat does it have you name on it"angel stood up and left to another seat then the people that bumped with us saw us again and sat right behind us the class started the teacher explained the most easy things on earth land. "Miss Lucy may you and you family stand up right next to me" we all stood up and where right next to the teacher and he did the rest we where about to sit in our seats until a pink haired boy named natsu asked "why are you wearing that?" I was about to answer until light shut every one up she said "this is our fashion sense you don't like it?" the whole class nodded a yes then she said "then deal with it" we sat back down to our seats they where a quiet and then the teacher said "pop quiz one question you get it right you pass this test grade okay what is 12x12" the team razed our hands instantly he said "Lucy answer" I said "144" he kind of looked shocked "you pass so do your friends there" _ring_ the alarm sounded we stood up until they came (they means there guild friends form an other world) they grab my shoulder until light reacted and slammed the person to the wall and I could maybe hear a bone brake I said "let him go" she let go they first looked at natsu then they looked at us they said "wow what's your problem" I said "sorry it was reflex we didn't mean to hurt him" they looked at us and said "what kind of reflex is that?" I said "i believe you have the same reflex erza or am I wrong" they where surprised then light came up and said "if you want to become enemies fine but you better watch your back if we become enemies" she turned around and that means we have to go we turned around and left walking through the shadows the did our 2 and 3 period then next is lunch time we walked to see a free table we sat there then they come back and sit next to us "hey we didn't want to become enemies we just wanted to meet you guy's my name is-" "we already know you erza natsu grey levy cana lisanna Mira jellal" they sat in shock "but if you want to see us with out our hoods then meet us at the end of school in the arcade" light stood up "that is where you get to know our names" she said and left we did the same I heard a girl whisper "they just left the most popular group in school that Is just crazy" we finished school and went to the arcade we sat and waited they came in and sat wear we where sitting we took off our hoods they eye's where wide open then we took off the hood and they said "why would you hide that" we looked at each other and then said "we don't like to attract attention" "pleas" I looked at light that was going to agree before she said anything I stood on the table and said "yes tomorrow we will take off the hood forever" I said exited I went to the military game it was awesome natsu joined and I won we ordered pizza when the pizza came we sat down they said "you guy's are cool" we smiled I said "this is Wendy that is gajeel then laxus then juvia and me" "and I am light the leader and the older step sister we are all step brothers and sisters" we took a bit out of the pizza then light said "Lucy is the book worm out of the group laxus and gajeel scary but cool Wendy cute and strong so are all of us but I am the strongest juvia is a good match maker and awesome with water" erza smiled and said "i challenge light to a duel" she agreed we told them "see you in hell where going to miss you"

**light's pov**

we went out side to fight apparently they know how to use magic erza said "i know magic" I said "so do I" I equipped into my sword so did erza (sorry for spell errors stupid computer)in one hit erza fell to the ground then I said "any last words" of course I didn't let her finish and I knocked her out then I passed her to natsu and I said "take care of her she is weak she need's training" they where pail then I gave them invitations I said "sleep over would you like to come and meet our family" then light said "know watch out because they think I am weak" we left "bye it was nice to spend a day with you" we where walking towards home until a limo came up and picked us up we lived in a castle. **the next day at lunch **every one looked at us then the team came we said "hi" they came over and said "hey can't wait to see your house" when they said that we laughed "oh natsu we don't live in a house we are the princesses and princes of this world so we live in a castle jellal said "at least your not like angel she is rich and she acts like a queen but you guy's act like a normal crazy person like us" I said "thanks j" (j is a nick name)we nodded then stood up since it was early day we went straight to our house in limo we all laughed and talked when we came I said I want you guy's to meet our family first we also invited your family's we went to the back to see the family we hugged them natsu looked embarrassed "hello I was glad you could make it igneel" he winked went and gave them a tour of the castle and natsu and Lucy went to her room laxus and Mira juvia and gray erza and me weapon room with jellal. Then I heard the door bell ring I left and opened the door "sting and rouge I am glad you found us"i hugged them then the girls ran out only the team girls hugged them the boy's are jealous the girls tackled both of them when they got off I tackled both of them again they say "I'm glad you care about us so much you would hug us twice I blushed but then remember about mating quest. I got serious then I walked to the kitchen.

**Lucy's pov**

"don't worry about her it's just she don't like to remember that memory" natsu looked at me then said "what memory?" I walked to my room and every on fallowed we sat down it was just yesterday when she had to leave her boyfriend but it was to save him and his family and that day was also where dose two idiots asked her out when she choose him his name is darkness but I need to tell you the truth we are from an other world and I am dating natsu from that world" there team stood frozen but when I said my natsu name I felt sadness a over me so I stood up and went to the back with light.

**Natsu from fairy academy pov**

so they are from an other world that's cool but she I dating me well other me dose that mean I love her but I do think she's cute wait what am I thinking. there team and our team went to the back to see light and Lucy hug each other and crying but Lucy the most but why did they come.** The next day**

**light's pov**

we are at school then lisanna stop's right in front of us with I can't believe it it was darkness holding her hand he came up close and said "i came her for you once I knew what happened I brought the hole guild with me" I was frozen natsu with the mating mark ran up to Lucy and kissed her it was a cute moment my world met the other world I was a bit confused with which was which then the two lisanna looking at natsu with hearts for eye's. But I didn't feel alright when darkness was holding hands with lisanna so we are going to play girl mad at the boy game but I started to slowly fall in love with the other natsu we hanged out the most romeo and Wendy had the best love life just like Lucy and natsu I just can't believe him even when he saw me he didn't let go it's better if I just disappear no one will even notice I went to my room and used a spell to take every thing I needed and left the castle I went through the forest and never to be seen.

**Lucy's pov**

it was the next day and I haven't seen light all day it's better if I check her room I knock the door but no answer I see the door was unlocked I open it and I see the hole room is empty like you just moved in empty I checked her closet empty I ran down stairs her stuff gone I can't believe it I called the hole group from this world and our world in 15 min they arrive when they came I told them what I saw but I noticed darkness and lisanna are not here wait no he is going to pay if it's his fault I tell half of the group to come with me to find him and her when we find them lisanna was getting ready to make that kiss into a french kiss erza gave me a sword and I threw it I was on fire he was frozen I said "you little son of a bitch she choose you and this is your thanks in return if you came to the castle you mite know that she disappeared I swear I will knock you out till you die" but then I saw a mark on his neck it was a evil spell I heard it would look normal so people don't get suspicious thank goodness I knew the revers spell I grabbed him by the neck and said a _spell change this into it's opposite of what it i__s _he went back to normal but the sign will take a long time to take off we went back to the castle then the other natsu said "she left a note it say's _I though no one would remember about me but if your reading this that means you do but I left and I will never come back but if this is my family I want to tell you that I love you and tell that good for nothing guy named darkness that __I like him but I think I made a wrong choice so the first person that is a guy deserves to be my mate bye from light _I was frozen like a statue "i will find her she's my sister" "so will all of us"**3 year time skip **not even one foot print of her I miss her so much I can't believe I don't even talk to natsu anymore darkness has become evil team different is starting to become evil juvia want's to kill if any one talk's about light in a bad way but I think this was the day to stop the danger we where normal well at least trying to be normal at lunch I would mostly punch some one or not eat anything so are the rest but when lunch was over 15 class rooms where destroyed then it was our class room we all went out side it was a huge robot mixed with a school named phantom lord we where going to attack until I see light but with blue hair instead of blond and with her sword she stopped right in front of the machine and said "come" it was going to attack but she sliced it in one hit then she got the master or should I say principal and threw him down to the ground and her sword was close to his neck I knew what she was going to do I said "light stop" she looked at me then let him go she walked towards me and I ran towards her I hugged her with tears in my eye's then darkness was right behind us but when that was done the portal opened to got to the other world we said our good bye's and left now we are in magnolia my home my totally crazy world(when light was still with them in other world they went to parties took pics got drunk kissed and other fun stuff)darkness was the first to move he hugged light and before she could protest I told her about he had a spell that made him a jerk but since they haven't done what I did with natsu they could only be friends or bf and gf I hope they are together till the end since that thought I went to natsu and kissed him we haven't aged a bit nothing it was like yesterday we met. I was happy my sister came back and she was happy to see us and now we are the one and only team natsu.

**Light's pov**

I was glad it was a spell he hugged me and I hugged back we went to my old home that look's brand new (now you know what's going to happen right)


	5. Chapter 5

light's pov

it's going to happen this is it there no turning back now I have to do it ok her we go ...BINGO! I got a bingo yes I win I am so fucking awesome. "what do I win?" "you win a brand new mustang!" yes I totally wanted that not! I wanted the 4,000,000 jewel I start pouting natsu came up with lucy and said "you'll get it next time" it's been weird lately hum is it that other world thing? maybe I should find out I'll go to the library to find the spell I'm 20 but I look like I'm 18 this is awesome I don't have to talk to boring people. *walks away* holy shit I forgot to say bye I seem like a jerk right now shit I feel bad now but I don't have the time where's darkness he was a home but he was suppose to be here when we finished that thing. well I think about it later I have to find that book wait a minute levy has it I walked all this way for nothing ok I'll just have to walk backwards.

levys pov

why I light walking backwards well no matter I have to win this game I just have to. "well that was the last prize the game is over" what no I lost no why?! I'm sad now I should just go home but first jet and droy have to lay of me there annoying sometimes. light walks up to ask me about-(okay this is getting boring time to go badass) "go get it yourself I'm fucking tired come again soon or not"

light's pov

it's not like I wanted to get anything from you any way's pussy I always hated you"(what the fuck why am I saying this and liking it?) "you picking a fight light?" "maybe but not with you short stack" I could feel like my heart turned pure hatred, evil ,and on fire. "your goanna get bitch!"

six year time skip

I can't move but I know this is the end "goodbye.." my vision get's blury I have no regrets and will always love you " tasha pleas tell the others I'm gone" I can see it I can see the light it's warm and cozy now I get to be with lucy darkness and natsu and the other guild members goodbye world hello heaven. the end

hope you like it and bye I'll be doing something else like do a soul eater fanfic and I'll be finishing my next story very soon so bye hope you like fav and all that stuff


End file.
